The MarAUders: First Year
by Radeon Potter
Summary: Alternate Universe. First year in Marauder AU life. Darker!Slytherin!Pettigrew. Marauder!Light!Gryffindor!Snape. HonoraryMarauder!Lily.
1. The Train

**A/N: Belongs - J.K. Rowling - I own - none - no profit...well, you know the drill.**

James Potter was very excited. He was finally going to Hogwarts! He was going through the compartments, but none was empty, except for the last one, where a red-haired girl and a black-haired boy sat together, discussing importantly. James opened the door and asked politely, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure." It was the girl who spoke.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm James Potter," James said cheerfully, entering the cabin.

"Hello. I'm Lily. Lily Evans." James noticed the girl sounded a little shy.

"Severus Snape." The boy sounded like he'd just had a box of fungi, and James was asking him to eat it again.

"Hey, why are you sounding like you've just had a box of fungi, and I'm asking you to eat it again?" James blurted.

"Hey, that's not nice!" The girl - Lily - seemed not even remotely shy now. More like she'd kill James for saying something. Severus was gripping something in his pocket, which James assumed was his wand.

"Hey, hey! I was just kidding! I come in peace!" James raised his hands.

"All right. By the way, which house are you expecting to be in?"

"Gryffindor, like my dad, his dad, and well... all the great grandads."

"Oh, right. I was hoping for Slytherin."

James snorted. "Slytherin? I'd leave before I became a Slytherin!"

"Oh really? Well, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Hey, being brawny doesn't mean you can't have brains! Godric Gryffindor was plenty intelligent, and so is Albus Dumbledore! Give Nicholas Flamel a thought too! And what about- "

Severus was laughing. "All right, all right! You've proven enough! You Gryffindors, I tell you..."

Just then, a sandy-haired boy opened the door "Um..I was wondering if... if..."

"You could sit here?" James offered. The boy nodded. "Well, come on in, then!"

"What's your name?" Severus asked.

"Remus. Remus Lupin."

"James Potter," James pointed to himself, "Severus Snape," he pointed at Severus, "and Lily Evans," He pointed at Lily. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks."

A handsome black-haired boy opened the door. "Sit here?" he asked.

"Sure. We're a big bunch now." James stuck out his tongue at everyone in turn. Lily giggled, Severus gave a smirk and Remus smiled. As the boy sat down, Lily asked "What's your name?"

"Sirius Black. But seriously, don't call me Black. I really hate my surname."

"Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape," Severus said.

"Right, now that the cabin's almost full, I'd like to give proper, very rude introductions of the idiots in this cabin. First off we have, JAMES POTTER! I'm a freaky, little, rude, arrogant toerag. I like those words in particular. Then, we have, SEVERUS SNAPE! He is a snake-lover, who like others thinks that Gryffindors are brainless idiots, which most are. Next up, is LILY EVANS! She looks like she's Muggle-born, that's a plus point, but then, she looks brainwashed by Severus. Now, we have REMUS LUPIN! Shyboy extrodinaire, he stammers most of the sentences got out and for some reason, he's BLUSHING! Lastly, we have SIRIUS... IDON'TKNOWWHATHISSURNAMEIS! This boy seems to hate his surname, so I didn't mention it. As all hissurnamehere's are known to be Slytherins, I think that's one person we'll certainly have in Gryffindor!"

By the time James had finished, everyone was laughing.

**A/N: Good end to the first chapter, I think! Weekly updates are probable.**


	2. To Hogwarts!

**A/N: J.K. Rowling **** Me. Harry Potter = Not mine.**

"The train will arrive at Hogsmeade Station shortly. Please leave all belongings on the train. They will be taken to the school seperately." This message was heard by everyone, and quickly they changed into robes (the boys leaving after getting ready for Lily). As the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, James thought he saw someone moving. Someone very tall. Just as he was about to dismiss it as imagination, he heard a voice quite fit for a man so tall saying, "Firs' years! Firs' years, over 'ere!". He rushed out of the train, and Sirius hurried to keep up. Severus hesitated, but then followed suit. Lily and Remus, however, continued at an odinary pace, slightly similing.

James looked around, and saw, to his surprise, a man, easily twelve feet long, around whom many children James's age had assembled. He ran to towards him, Sirius and Severus a step behind.

"Blimey, he's _tall_."

"Looks like a case of too much Skele-Gro."

"Whoa!"

"He's giant or what?"

The first years were all gawking at the tall man, who James didn't know. Severus, however, said, "Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts."

"All righ'. Ev'ryone 'ere? Let's go, then!"

All of them picked a boat and jumped into them. Severus, Remus, James and Sirius shared a boat, and Lily was off with some other girls. As Hogwarts came into view, some said very loudly, "Whoa!" It was the same boy who had said "Whoa!" to Hagrid.

When they got to the castle, Hagrid knocked on the door. A rather severe-looking woman opened the door, and Hagrid said, "The firs' years, Professor McGonnagal." With that, he left them to the Professor, who led them in. The Professor gave a boring speech, which James and Sirius weren't listening to. But as soon as the gossip started, they tuned in.

"How'll they sort us? I heard we have to show magic."

Sirius called, "Oh, it's simple! We just need to fight a fully grown mountain troll while locked in a bathroom!"

Several Muggle-borns shuddered. James snorted.

"That was fun. Like playing pranks?" James whispered to Sirius, who nodded.

"Want to prank the whole school by our second year?" Nod.

"All right then. Swear that you'll prank every living soul in this school while we're here."

Sirius grinned. "Let's shorten it. I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."


	3. The Sorting

**A/N: Review? Please? Own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns. No profit.**

As they were ushered into the Great Hall, James felt something. It was fear. What if he was put in _Slytherin_? He hated anything to do with Dark magic, and if Slytherin wasn't the House deepest in Dark stuff, Dumbledore was a Muggle. He hardly heard the Sorting Hat song, and missed many names during the Sorting. It was only when he heard "Black, Sirius!" he snapped his head up. The Sorting Hat took a long time on him. Finally, when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!", James breathed a sigh of relief. But whispers were erupting at the tables.

"A Black? In Gryffindor?"

"But they're always in Slytherin!"

"We got a Black?"

"Wait till I tell his mother!"

"_Whoa!_"

Sirius frowned, and said loudly, "Oh, shut up. And thank the lords I'm not in Slytherin. I see enough snakes back home, thanks too much!"

Everyone laughed. Even Professor McGonagall seemed to be smiling faintly. Sirius went to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

James tuned out again, till he heard "Evans, Lily!" As soon as the hat touched her head, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily went to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Sirius.

James tuned out again, till he heard, "Legumes, Eau" go to Ravenclaw, and waited eagerly for Lupin, Remus. However, Long bottom, Frank came first, and after being sorted into Gryffindor, Remus Lupin came. Remus also became a Gryffindor. The next name James heard was, "Potter, James" and he sat calmly, Sorting Hat touching his head for a second before he became a Gryffindor like Severus and Marlene McKinnon. Woods Boone and Roberto Escobar were the new Ravenclaws. Peter Pettigrew, Richard Avery, and Wilbur Mulciber became Slytherins.

Dumbledore stood up. James noticed that he seemed to be radiating energy. He said, "Before the start of the feast, I'd like to say a few words. Tuck in!" Everyone tucked in, as the food started appearing on the tables. James and Sirius didn't talk, but ate half the table before it was time to go to bed.

"Prefects, I would like you to lead the first-years to their dormitories."

James entered the common room, and heard another "_Whoa!_" somewhere. The prefect led them to their beds, and James looked around, being the first to race up to the dorm, and saw that his dorm was being shared with Severus T. Snape, Remus J. Lupin, Sirius O. Black, Frank I. Longbottom, and John K. Smith. Without thinking more, James fell down on his bed, about to sleep, when Sirius came in with Severus, Frank and Remus, shouting, "NOBODY SLEEPS BEFORE TWO-THIRTY!"

**A/N: Anyone recognise the reference from a John Grisham book? Hint: Don't look for Slytherins.**** Also, I'm real angry with you, and won't post another chapter unless I get minimum 5**** reviews.**


	4. School

**A/N: I forgot about my anger at you all for the moment, because the George Weasley sent me a nose-biting teacup. It was only after the cup bit me did I realize who the mysterious sender "G.W." was. Now I'm angry at him. :-P**

Classes, particularly Transfiguration, were really very easy. All he had to do was sit at the back of the class with Sirius, ignoring all questions from the teachers and doing nothing but performing spells and preparing potions. Remus, Severus and Lily chose to sit on the first benches of the class, learn all the books off by heart and answering all the questions. Remus, after the first day, grew concerned for Sirius and James, and approached them.

"Seriously, guys, do you know why you ever went to Flourish and Blotts?"

James looked up from his game of Exploding Snap. "To buy books, my most dear Remus. Why else?"

"And what do you do with books?"

"We ignore them?" Sirius piped up.

Remus sighed. "Helpless. Anyway, you've got a foot-long essay on the Devil's Snare. It's due in"—he checked his watch—"eleven hours. Good luck finishing it, and we won't help you. Will we, Severus, Lily?"

"Won't."

"Certainly will… not."

"Ha ha, very funny, this planned act of yours, but we've already finished them."

Remus's jaw dropped. Severus looked up. Lily said hoarsely, "What?! But…but…"

"You _actually_ studied?" Severus asked in awe.

"No, a seventh-year finished them for us," Sirius retorted. "Of course we did, didn't we, James?" James nodded, like the faithful servant of Sirius he was. "See? He knows. Just like the faithful servant he is of mine." James smacked Sirius, who lunged at him in return. The boys chased each other out of the portrait hole, fighting. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Let them be," Severus said, dipping his quill in the ink again. "They _are _mad, after all."

"Not completely, but yes," Remus agreed.

An hour later, Lily went to the library, for the Herbology essay. There, she found a sight so ever rare that in the later years she never admitted seeing it.

James and Sirius were in the library, their face buried deep in books of Charms, Transfiguration, Defence, and what not. "James? Sirius? Is that you?" she couldn't resist asking.

"Yes. Don't disturb us. Not me anyway," James called.

"But what are you doing? Neither Professor McGonagall nor Professor Flitwick give us any homework! And our Defence lessons haven't even begun yet!"

Sirius looked up, and smirked. "Oh, you'll see."

**A/N: Next prank coming up!**

**PS: Raven Lockwood, a reviewer: If you're reading this, I didn't understand what your review meant. :-P**


	5. The Prank

**A/N: PRANK DAY! I originally thought of doing this on April Fools' Day, but decided that it was too long a wait. Oh, and I don't own anyone you know from the HP series.**

As James Potter entered the Great Hall, he felt a sense of nervousness and excitement at the same time. Their first prank was planned on a very large scale, and largely depended on whether their spells had gone right, among many other things. When everyone was either reading the Daily Prophet or eating their way through the table, Sirius nodded at James with a smirk. James, who had held his wand below the table, muttered, "Consivio Extremo! Activatio Maxima!"

At once, all the robes of all the people in the Great Hall changed. The Slytherins were now wearing pink robes which proclaimed in big blue letters, "EVIL GIT." Ravenclaws wore orange robes, saying in black lettering, "NERD." Gryffindors had white robes, which said in green letters, "ARROGANT IDIOT." Hufflepuffs were wearing blue clothing, saying in yellow letters, "OTHER."

The teachers were already trying to transfigure their robes back. Finding it best not to insult the teachers, their backs simply proclaimed their subject and full names. Slughorn was already saying, "Oh, I never wanted people to see my full name." On his grey robe, was visible in brown letters, "POTIONS: Horace Edward Franklin Slughorn."

James quietly took out his wand in the commotion, and muttered, "Sonorus," pointing at his throat. Then he called, "Ladies and gentlemen, please sit down. Like Professor"—James read the name on Professor Dumbledore's robe—"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore yesterday, I have an announcement to make. These new robes have been allocated to you by me, and my very dear friend here, Sirius Black. The purpose of these robes is to introduce everyone to each other. Oh, and I forgot one spell. Visio Nomino!"

James sat down. Now next to the students' house comments, appeared their name. Lily giggled. Severus sighed.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"James Potter, Arrogant Idiot. Matched well as Romeo and Juliet."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Xenophillius Lovegood, Nerd. Seriously, Black, get serious!"

"But my dearest grease-filled Snivellus, I seriously am Sirius!"

Remus groaned, and so did Severus. The rest of Gryffindor laughed.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was at a loss of what to say. A couple of first-years, from her House no less, had played a prank on the whole of Hogwarts! And then there was the fact that what they had done was exceptional Transfiguration. Should she award them points from the amazing show of magic, or deduct points for insulting others, and discriminating about House properties? She decided to do the latter.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor for this shameful discrimination of Houses." Gryffindors, including Albus (for god's sake!) groaned. Then Albus got the mad twinkle in his eye, and stood up as she sat down.

"A hundred points to Gryffindor for the wonderful display of magic, by first years, no less. This shows how capable all of you are. Thank you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black."

Minerva, sitting next to him, smacked her hand against her forehead, no doubt at every Gryffindor shaking hands with the two boys for getting 50 points, that too by the Headmaster himself.

**A/N: Liked it? Eh? Eh-eh? The Marauders will not be forming soon though, so expect only James and Sirius at the center of attention for a while, at least until they find out about Remus's FLP.**


	6. Lycanthropy: Part 1

**A/N: Response to some reviews:**

**Some guest: They'll find out about his FLP within this book.  
Raven Lockwood (again): Oh, **_**that**_**. :P  
Scorch-X: Quoting you: 'Only Griffyndor courage in Pettigrew was from bottles labled "Odgens Old Firewhiskey".' LOL!**

**Now, on with the story! :P**

"Are you two brainless idiots out of your bloody minds?" Remus said.

"No, my dear Remus. Our _minds _are bloody out of us," Sirius replied sweetly.

At the same time, James said, "Language, Mr. Lupin. You shall serve detention with Professor Black while he teaches you the basics of pranking."

They were in Charms with Slytherin, trying out the Levitation Charm. James and Sirius had made their feather fly around all of the classroom, and now they were making it float below Remus's nose, making him sneeze.

"Black, since when have you become a professor? Or is it some school you idiots have opened up yourself?" Pettigrew called from the next desk.

"15 points from Slytherin, Mr. Pettigrew. Let's see your progress," Flitwick said from above his pile of books.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather he was supposed to be practicing on blew up, leaving him black-faced and coughing.

"Let's take another five points. And, for homework, _practise._"

As they left the classroom, Severus asked, "What happened with Pettigrew?"

"I called Sirius a professor of pranking, and he asked which school he was teacing in. Or something like that," James said calmly.

"So, which school _do _you teach in?"

"Remus Lupin's School of Lycanthropy and Pranking," Remus supplied.

James looked up. "Lycanthropy?"

"Oh... that... it's nothing..." Remus muttered, frowning and looking down.

"Seriously, Lupin? Lycanthropy? They'd think you're a werewolf!" Mucliber called.

"Oh, shut up!" With that, Remus ran.

Where he ran, he didn't know.

What he knew that he ran for enough to shake anyone off, then went into the first door he saw, which happened to be the Hospital Wing.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin. I was expecting you later."

* * *

James was worried. Remus had not appeared for Transfiguration, Defence, or Potions. He and Sirius had searched most of the castle. Now only the seventh floor was left.

"All right. Now, James, you take everything from the common room to those gargoyles over there. I'll take the rest."

James nodded, and ran towards the doors alotted to him. He checked the common room and dorm. Nothing. The Divination classroom, Flitwick's office and Owlery returned no results either.

"Bloody Every-Flavor Beans, am I tired!" James said, taking no notice of the gargoyle, until it moved.

"What the—" James panted. There appeared a set of stairs. For good measure, James decided to check them out.

At the top of the staircase was a door. He knocked it. "Come in," said voice that definitely didn't belong to Remus. James opened it anyway.

"Remus! Remus, you ther—" he saw Dumbledore standing in front of him "—oh, sorry sir, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No matter, Mr. Potter. May I ask why were you looking for Mr. Lupin?"

James didn't notice that Dumbledore seemed to know Remus. "Sir, Mulciber of Slytherin implied that Remus was a werewolf after Charms. Remus ran away after that, and we haven't seen him since."

"I see. I assure you, Mr. Potter, he is in no danger. I know where he is right now, and now that I come to think of it, he did say something about being insulted."

There was a strange twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes James couldn't understand.

**A/N: Long, right? Reviews?!**


	7. Lycanthropy: Part 2

**A/N: How's the wait?  
PS: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. I don't own Harry Potter. Ich besitze keinen Harry Potter. Get that?**

"OUCH! Oh, please, not again, please… OH NO, MERLIN'S BLOODY TORSO NO! Please Madam Pomfrey…"

"Remus, dear, you can't go around looking like a werewolf, can you? Even though you _are _one, but that's beside the point…"

Remus was in the Hospital Wing, having his wounds and cuts healed. This one had a very bad moon. The wolf could smell villagers all around him, and Remus could remember only one word in the wolf's memory: _bite_.

Maybe it was because of the fact that it was his first at Hogwarts, but Madam Pomfrey kept him for two and a half days before letting him go.

"Hey, Remus! Where were you?! We were trying to find you for three days, mate!" James said when Remus entered the dormitory.

"Nothing… was sick…Hospital Wing…"

"WHAT!? Y-y—" Severus stuttered, pointing his finger at him.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

An awkward silence fell.

"Oh. Nothing," was all Severus could manage.

"Anyway, Remus, why were you so upbeat about the werewolf thing? They're not _that _bad, you know, it's only the full moon which makes them like that," Sirius said.

Remus stared at him. "Y-you don't have any prejudice on werewolves?"

"Nah, that's my family. I'm cool with them," Sirius replied offhandedly.

At the same time, James said, "Why would we have prejudices against people who go through endless pain every month? I've met a werewolf, and he's one of the best people I know!"

"And you, Severus?" Remus asked meekly.

"I don't think there's anything bad in being a werewolf. Though there is bad in being a werewolf and hating others for it."

Remus thought. "Good. I thought I'd have to fight for non-human rights again. I hate it when people are treated idiotically just because they are werewolves or house-elves."

"_Maybe I can keep my friends after all, then,_" was Remus's last thought before he decided to call it a night.

"Remus, are you sure you want to do this? I know Misters Potter, Black and Snape are good friends of yours, but that doesn't mean that they'll accept you after this."

"Oh, they will, Professor, I'm sure of that."

An owl swooped down to James Potter breakfast tomorrow.

"Whose is it?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno. My mum and dad have a black owl, not one like this."

He looked at the letter. It was addressed to: "_Mr__ J__ames Potter, Mr Sirius Black, Mr__ Severus Snape, __and Mr__ Remus Lupin._"

"Hey, guys, it's for all of us," James said.

Severus immediately snatched the letter out from him and read:

"_Dear Misters Potter, Lupin, Black and Snape,__  
I__f it is convenient to you, I__ would like __you to meet me in my office at six o'clock today. Mr Lupin and Mr__ Potter will be knowing where it is.__ The password is, "Every-Flavour Beans."__  
Yours faithfully,__  
Albus Dumbledore."_

They looked at one another. Only Remus knew what was going on.

"Seriously, Remus, you're a werewolf? How cool!"

"Awesome! Now I have a reason for becoming an illegal Animagus!"

James looked at Sirius. "Why?"

"Animagi aren't affected by werewolves, and the company of an animal reduces the pain a werewolf goes through during his transformations! The wolf gets a mate, he's happy. We have fun, we're happy. Remus's pain lessens, he's happy. All happy, all good!"

James grinned. "Sirius, this is the coolest idea you've ever had."

Remus paled. "No, no, NO! You're NOT going to do this! Don't you know how dangerous becoming an Animagus is? You could get permanently transformed into a plant with no way to get you back!"

"But you _can_ get us back. Just Transfigure us back into a human!"

There was no way Remus could argue with that. Sighing, he agreed.

**A/N: Some Guest There will be more Snape during the planning of and after their next written prank, which conveniently, was planned by me on Halloween (not the one in 2013, the one in 1971) for the teachers, like LM Ryder suggested. However, it does NOT involve them being turned into animals.****  
PS: Don't get used to longer chapters. Now they'll be shorter.**


	8. The Big Bang: Preparation

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I read so much fanfiction written by others, I forgot about mine! **

"Hey, James! What's the date today?" Sirius asked.

"October 21st. Why?" James replied.

"What's ten days later?"

"Halloween. Why?"

"Can we prank?"

James stared at Sirius. "This could get us detention, you know. Do you think I'll be wanting to be involved in this?"

"Why, yes."

James grinned. "Alright, then, I'm in!"

Halloween was two days later. Everyone was waiting expectantly, perhaps because the Prewett twins, who had graduated last year, pulled a prank on the teachers every year. Once James heard of this, he quickly formed an idea in his mind, and pulled Severus into a corner.

"Hey, Sev. How's your thought about pulling a Halloween prank on the teachers? I'll make sure that we don't get caught."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Do I look like a silly prankster who has nothing on his mind but jokes?"

"Point taken. But, please, just this once! Or I'll have to ask Remus, or Merlin forbid, _Lily,_" James said dramatically, covering his heart with his hands at the last word.

Severus sighed. "All right, then. What do I do?"

At the same time, Sirius was rushing after Remus.

"Hey, Remus! Wait up!"

Remus turned around. "Oh, it's you, Sirius."

"What do you think about pranking the teachers for Halloween?"

"Not going to do it."

"Please, Remmy? Just once!"

"Besides, my furry little problem is day on the 29th. Shame, though, I won't be able to attend the feast."

Sirius pouted. "All right, then."

"Hey, James!"

"What?"

"Remus can't do it. He's got Astronomy, looking at the full moon."

"Oh, damn. Let's see how we fare without one person. Back to the drawing board, then!"

"So, you're going to do this, and then I'm going to, just, BOOM?"

"Yeah, that's the idea."

"Are you sure about the explosion?"

"It's going to be the *stars* on the ceiling, not the food on the tables, idiot."

"And me?"

"You're going to Transfigure the Slytherin's robes into these."

"And you?"

"I'm going to spike the food."

"With what?"

"Now, now, that'll be telling."

**A/N: Told you, get used to short chapters. And this one isn't much, just conversation. **


	9. Of Insanity and Kitchens

**A/N: So, I AM BACK! After years of painful suffering and writing in five different programming languages, MarAUders return! Response to some reviews:**

**Random Guest: You just got your wish…**

**Deathcab135: Sorry, but the form I'm thinking about, it's more or less… **_**lame.**_** But that might be because of the fact that Animagi aren't always the same as Patronuses (or whatever's the plural).**

**Now, onto the story! PS: Severus POV**

Severus was thinking. He'd always been the Slytherin type, he had absolutely no idea why the Hat had put him in Gryffindor. He wasn't _that _rash. Maybe… a slithery Gryffindor? Hmm… he'd have to think about that. But not now. It was October 31st, the day of the Halloween prank. He'd been explained what he had to do, and for some reason, had to be the first one in the Great Hall for dinner. Behind him, were coming a few Slytherins.

Awesome. That was _just_ what he needed. Slytherins in the middle of a prank. Wait, _what?_ Awesome? He never thought like that. Those were James and Sirius's words. He thought more along the lines of—

Wait. Was he thought-rambling again? He sighed, and for good measure, pointed his wand at the Slytherin table and whispered, "Convertens tactus rosea."

As soon as the Slytherins sat down, every one of them turned a bright, tomato red. Severus smirked, and muttered, "Finite." It wouldn't be nice if he interfered with Sirius and James's plans.

Soon enough, everyone came into the Hall. James and Sirius smirked as the food appeared. Everyone tucked in, and as soon as Severus ate a bite, sure enough, he started feeling giddy. Much more _Gryffindor._ He picked up the courage and asked Sirius, "Oi! Sirius! What'd you put in the food?"

Sirius grinned. "Essence of Insanity."

Severus looked around, feeling wonderfully free, wanting to stand up on his chair and start singing. However, a pale boy by the name of Remus Lupin beat him to it; Remus stood up, and started singing "Odo the Hero" at the top of his voice. He was soon joined in by the rest of the school, including—surprisingly—Severus.

Just as everyone finished, all the teachers shouted, "NO CLASSES TODAY!"

Everyone cheered.

Of course, the prank didn't get over just then. The stars on the ceiling of the Great Hall exploded, and the ash, all falling down onto the Slytherin table, turned into kittens. Only a toad-like seventh year, Umbridge, seemed to be happy about this.

Two days later, when they had gotten over the insanity, Sirius told Severus that he had put a shade more potion in the food on the teachers' table.

"And how much, exactly, is a 'shade more'?" Severus couldn't help but ask.

"Hm… the students had one hundred tablespoons per table. The teachers, what was it, James?"

"Two hundred tablespoons. Oh, and a lot of hunger potion so that the teachers eat more," James said proudly.

It was all Severus, Lily and Remus did not to bang their heads on a table. That, and the fact the the boys' dorm didn't have a table.

"Do you mean to say that we'll have mad teachers for three more days?" Lily's voice was dangerously quiet, and she was fingering her wand longingly.

Only James was brave enough to answer. "Y-yes?"

Remus and Lily looked at each other. "ATTACK!"

James, Sirius, and Severus ran for their lives. As they stopped near the basement, panting, Severus casually leaned against a portrait, after seeing that it was only a fruit bowl.

"No, Severus, don't do that?" Sirius shouted.

"Do what?"

Even as he said it, he felt something growing behind him. When he saw that it was a doorknob, he smirked and pulled it open.

**A/N: Snape found out about the kitchens! Dun Dun DUN!**

**PS: Check out the other story I'm working on!**

**Roonil Wazlib and Slytherin's Hidden Food Stash: s/9175249/1/Roonil-Wazlib-and-Slytherin-s-Hidden-F ood-Stash**


End file.
